But, It's Morning!
by Kekepikapika
Summary: Professor Venomous is exhausted from his previous night out, and debates whether or not he should go back to sleep. Short and sweet fic with cute family fluff! Cover image coming soon!


**But, It's Morning!**

 **Hey guys. I recently got into OK KO and my favorite characters are Professor Venomous and Fink. Why is Professor Venomous so charming!? Like, he's just amazing. And, Fink is so cute! OMG, I love her so much; so, when I watched "Villains Night Out" and "Villains Night In" I just knew I needed to write a fanfic about them!**

 **I DO NOT OWN OK KO OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Professor Venomous woke to an early sunrise that shone through his bedroom windows. He covered his face with a nearby pillow in an attempt to shield his eyes from the bright sunlight. Venomous wished to sleep for just a few more minutes, regretting the idea of designing his home with large windows. _It seemed like such a good idea at the time..._ Oh, how wrong he was.

He sighed deeply before turning over to lie on his back. The previous night had been exhausting thanks to Boxman acting like a complete fool, only to make up for it all later. Realizing that Fink would be up and wanting breakfast soon, the Professor removed the pillow from his face and groaned as he forced himself into a sitting position. Truth be told, he didn't perform well on days in which he hasn't had a good night's rest. While the thought of staying in bed lay present in his mind, Venomous knew if he slept longer it could ruin his body's natural understanding of his normal sleep schedule.

Fink walked in a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway; Professor Venomous didn't seem to notice her, though. He sat upright, looking downward as if he were thinking. She decided to walk over, then quietly pulled herself onto the bed. It creaked slightly with the added weight. Venomous looked up wearily to find Fink sitting directly across from him. _Speak of the devil._

"Good morning, Fink." He gave her a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm..." Fink nodded. She scratched at the fuzzy pink pajamas she wore, yawning, "You look tired."

Venomous laughed gently at her remark. "You _sound_ tired."

"No, you." She crawled towards him, allowing him to lift her up and set her down in his lap.

"Well, I guess we both look _and_ sound tired, huh?" He said, noticing how different their voices sound when they've just woken up.

"I'm more awake than you are." Fink moved a little to get comfortable. The Professor always felt so warm and she loved his scent. The fragrance was a mixture between lavender and the cologne he used.

"Oh, really?" He gently stroked back her messy green hair. Fink always had a ridiculous case of bed-head, meaning he spent several hours brushing out the tangles. Many of which never came out, leaving her hair to appear forever messy. "You look as if you could fall asleep right here."

"You do, too." She said, laughing.

Venomous raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing~" She teased.

"Why can't I know?"

"Hehehe, because." She giggled then turned away.

"Hmm..." Venomous raised his hand to scratch his head, but instead met a slip of paper. "Huh?" He removed it. "What's this?" Fink continued to chuckle as he flipped it over and read it aloud. "SLEEPY HEAD...?"

Fink now laughed out loud. "AHA-HAHAHA!"

"Ha-ha..." _I specifically remember you being the sleepy one._ Professor Venomous lay back with his arms stretched out.

Fink stopped laughing and turned to look at him. "What's the matter?" She climbed onto his chest and sat upright. "You didn't think it was funny?"

"Maybe, ... but I'm too tired to laugh, Fink." Venomous stated sleepily. "How about we take a nap?"

"Hmpf!" She folded her arms. "I don't wanna. Naps are boring."

"Come on, you can sleep with me?" He lifted her once again, this time setting her down beside him. "Now, let's sleep."

"But, it's morning!" Fink whined as he pulled the blanket over her, then laid her down. "And, I'm hungry!"

"Shh... I know that. We'll eat later, I promise." He said before turning over and closing his eyes. Professor Venomous began to hum softly.

"But- but, ..."

"Shh." He soothed.

Fink yawned. "B-but- I'm not... I'm- not... sleepy..."

Venomous continued to hum until she was fast asleep, her soft snoring made it clear. _Sleeping in just this once couldn't hurt._ He soon drifted off as well, having no trouble, of course. And, they slept the whole day away.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Don't you guys just love these two?**

 **Anyway, please review. Nothing rude or offensive please.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
